1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to decorative and ornamental lamps of the type widely used in homes and offices, and more specifically relates to a combination lamp of this type incorporating two different forms of illumination.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lamps that provide plural forms of illumination, as for example, by providing for variations in lighting intensity, or by providing multiple incandescent lamp bulbs of different sizes or in spaced-apart locations, are well known In the art. Some such lamps have been known to incorporate different materials that respond in various ways to different types of lamp bulbs to achieve decorative effects. However, such lamps have not previously incorporated combinations of entirely different kinds of electrically powered illuminating materials in which one material provides useful illumination for tasks such as reading or supervising the activities of children, while another material provides structural form in combination with ornamental illumination.
Accordingly, the present invention relates to a combination lamp assembly in which two different kinds of illuminating material are incorporated to provide a combination of ornamental and functional illumination, or a choice of either one individually.
One aspect of the present invention is to provide a combination lamp assembly in which at least one kind of illuminating material serves both as a functional member of the lamp and as a source of illumination.
Another aspect of the present invention relates to a combination lamp assembly in which one of the kinds of illuminating materials is incorporated into the lamp assembly as a shade element for another kind of illuminating material in the lamp assembly.